Talk:Seddie/@comment-3525509-20120217160202
Oh god, look what a Creddier wrote: "Anyone else seeing massive Creddie moment potential with the rumour of Carly and Spencer moving out of the Shay apartment in 503? Freddie was Carly's neighbour all this time, and I can't see the two of them quite ready to move on from that yet... maybe we'll get an adorable hug, or dare I hope... a kiss and an "I still love you"? Nah, I'm hoping too much... or am I? o_O" A kiss and an "I still love you"? In my opinion, too much. Do they ever think about the fact that Sam has feelings too? That Freddie STILL loves Sam? I know that if Carly and Spencer are moving out it would be a HUGE tragedy, but the kiss and confession would break the whole trio's friendship jus when they're about to depart. Really? And look at the response: "No,you're not. For my part, Dan and the show owe us this. And since we're talking about flashbacks, let's go back and remember. iWanna Stay with Spencer: Freddie, at the thought of losing Carly, cried so badly and hugged her very tightly. And then he went a bit "crazy" due to his grief. iMight Switch Schools: Freddie agreed with Sam's plan (!!!!!!) (I'm not saying anything about Sam, but I believe all agree that Freddie is smarter) because Carly was about to "bye-bye" iChristmas: Carly missed Freddie AND his love for her unendurably. iSpeed Date: Carly agreed to dance with Freddie while knowing his feelings towards her- i.e. a ROMANTIC dance with someone who LOVES her And of course.. iSaved Your Life: Comments here are unnecessary. A girl and a boy being so close as these two is very rarely just about friendship (if it is ever). So,they should hug, no one will want to let go. About the kiss now.. I picture it like this: Both will be awkward at the start, no one will make a move. They 'll part like good friends, turn backs (for a split second) and then.. it will happen exactly as you said. If it doesn't happen then it will be a TERRIBLE lie or a theatrical play (pick the one you like)." "Dan and the show owe us this." -How does Dan owe you this? He owes nobody anything. Freddie doesn't have his feelings for Carly anymore (if the even were romantic) and neither does Carly. Carly smiled when no one was watching her while Sam and Freddie were kissing. That sure IS jealousy. "Freddie agreed with Sam's plan (!!!!!!) (I'm not saying anything about Sam, but I believe all agree that Freddie is smarter) because Carly was about to "bye-bye" " -Freddie is smarter? Why are you bashing on Sam? WHO said she wasn't smart. That is just plain rude. Did Sam ever show she was stupid? She hacked Freddie's password, she can pick locks, she can do amazing things most people can't do! Everyone is smart in their own way! I would also like to point out they ignore the fact they ignore Sam is Carly's BEST FRIEND too! Freddie is not the only one Carly sees! And so what? Freddie did agree to Sam's plan. What is wrong with that? Can he only agree to what Carly says? "iChristmas: Carly missed Freddie AND his love for her unendurably." -Not to forget Sam and iCarly. "iSpeed Date: Carly agreed to dance with Freddie while knowing his feelings towards her- i.e. a ROMANTIC dance with someone who LOVES her" -Who says it was romantic? "And of course.. iSaved Your Life: Comments here are unnecessary." -Of course no comments as there weren't any romantic feelings. Just bacon. "A girl and a boy being so close as these two is very rarely just about friendship (if it is ever)." -Same with Sam and Freddie. They shared their first kiss together, that moment in iPageant Girl where Freddie asks if Sam is on love with her and she replies with Nyeah (not a no, though if Sam really hated him why didn't she just say no?), Sam's face in the end of iSpeed Date, Sam and Freddie's talk in iSYL, Sam kissing Freddie at the lock-in, they date, they break up but say they love each other (non-platonically). This is MORE than just friendship in my opinion. "If it doesn't happen then it will be a TERRIBLE lie or a theatrical play (pick the one you like)." -No comment needed. I'm sorry if my comment bothered you and you were tired of all the "Creddier's thoughts comments" it's just I wanted to express my feelings towards these two comments. :o3 I'm a cat. Did I forget to mention this is an April fools episode?